poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Friendships (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Finding Friendships. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Professor Cog, Finster, Octoroo and Wrench finished a new monster called "Chemicalooze". Professor Cog: Your new monster as requested, My lord. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Professor Cog. Wrench: This is Chemicalooze, He's more deadliest then Chemical Creep. Chemicalooze: How may I serve you, Master? Ivan Ooze: Go out there and destroy the Power Rangers. Chemicalooze: As you command. Madame Odius: Let's hope this beast will destroy the Rangers. Deviot: And if it doesn't, We leave this plan to Ivan Ooze. As for Professor Dick and Masked Osodashi, They have a plan of their own. Professor Dick: Alright, Masked Osodashi. You know the chant from Vypra. Masked Osodashi: I'm on it, Professor. From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Great Chelsea, It's your time to return! With that doe, Chelsea is back from the dead. Chelsea: Hey, Where the heck am I? Masked Osodashi: Greetings, Chelsea. Professor Dick: Welcome to the of Ivan Ooze, Will you be the honor of returning the favor of joining us? Chelsea: My enemies are the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and my former unicorn friend, Donny. Professor Dick: What a coincidence, They were our enemies too compared to the Power Rangers. Chelsea: Say no more, I'm in. Soon, They've brought her to see Ivan. Meanwhile at Twilight Sparkle's house, She and Nadira were spending sometime babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry Heart. How's my baby niece doing? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Nadira: She is so adorable, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: She sure is, Makes me want to tickle her. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Nadira: May I have a look at her, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Nadira. Nadira: (as Twilight passed her baby niece to her) Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you such a big girl! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: She sure likes you, Nadira. Nadira: That's because I work with babies and children at Daycare, Twilight. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik was putting Thorax in charge. Thorax: What're you going to do now, Ransik? Ransik: I'm going to take the day off, Which means Professor Utonium, Amethyst and Zordon will be taking care of everything until my day off is over. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my walk. Thorax: Okay, Ransik. See you when you get back. Back at town, Twilight and her friends met with their friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Starlight Glimmer: Hello, Twilight. How'd you been? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Same as usual. Spike: At least we've got time to go to the mall. Pinkie Pie: Right you are, Spike. Rarity: I always look forward to finding fashion. Mirage: And if we're lucky, Maybe there could be friends out there we can trust with our Ranger secrets. Just then, Dr. Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Jeff Letrotski, Octavia Melody and Lyra Heartstrings came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Guys. What're you all doing here? Jeff Letrotski: We just thought you guys could use some company. Octavia Melody: You don't mind, Do you? Rarity: Of course, Darlings. Lyra Heartstrings: Great. So, They set out together as they hang out. Just then, They've met with Donny, A friend of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys from Townsville. Bubbles: Guys, Look! Bunny: It's Donny! Berry: Let's go see him! Donny: Hi, Guys! Bubbles: Hi, Donny! Boomer: Good to see ya again, Donny. Donny: Thanks, Good to see you all again too. Brick: We're hanging out with Twilight Sparkle and the gang. Butch: Care to join? Donny: Would I?! Soon, They started visiting the Townsville Zoo. Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Hey, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: Hi there, Everyone. Starlight Glimmer: How are you all doing? Bubbles: Pretty good, Starlight. Breezie: Donny, Meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. They're friends of ours. Donny: Nice to meet you guys. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure's all ours, Donny. Just then, Fluttershy notice the zookeepers getting their hands full. Fluttershy: Oh dear, Those animals are having a rough time. So, Fluttershy have to calm them down. Starting with the tigers. Fluttershy: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts